


Burden of Choice

by lemonhind



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhind/pseuds/lemonhind
Summary: Khotun Khan uses his prisoner.
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 7





	Burden of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for FFA.

The price for Jin's obedience in this is two teeth. He tore a strip of flesh out of the Khan's forearm and lost a molar; he bit off a shield man's cock and lost an incisor. Now he kneels with his broken teeth bared and jaw throbbing and loathes himself, because he knows he will let Khotun do this. Difficult as it is to tell time in the darkened yurt, he guesses it has been four days since the Khan last visited him. He's had nothing to drink for two of them. The fight is waning in him.

Khotun clucks his tongue. "So much unnecessary struggling," he says. His black eyes bore into Jin's. "You can end this, Ghost. Join me."

It is not worth a response.

The Khan waits, his thumb flicking against the edge of his belt. He sighs and shakes his head. "Your pride will be the death of you...your uncle...your people." Calmly, he unbuckles his belt and lets it drop. He slips his fat cock out from his armor and holds it in his palm, as if presenting it to Jin. "Still, I have broken more stubborn beasts than you, many times. It pleases me to do so again to a creature like yourself. Open your mouth."

Jin clamps his jaw tight and jerks his head to the side.

The Khan palms his cheek affectionately. His hands are sticky with sweat and smell like his horse, which only serves to remind Jin of Nobu in the split second before the Khan snatches a fistful of his hair. He wrenches Jin's head around. "I said, open your mouth."

It is only by surviving that Jin can kill Khotun Khan. Knowing this is not enough to ease the fury in him - directed not at the Khan, but at himself, for being weak, a coward, a dishonorable samurai who does not deserve the title. Lord Shimura will never forgive him. He will never forgive himself. When the Khan tightens his grip - the pain in Jin's scalp hardly worth noticing, after everything else - and presses the tip of his half-hard cock against Jin's lips, Jin relaxes his jaw. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can return to planning his escape.

Khotun smiles.

Yuna would understand, Jin thinks. Taka would. He will never speak of this to anyone, but knowing that Yuna's steadfast eyes would not hold blame is some comfort. The Khan releases his cock to press a thumb under Jin's eye, a simple threat. Effective. Jin relents, and opens his mouth.

The Khan wastes no time. He slides his half-hard cock into Jin's mouth in one swift thrust. And - of all the things Jin has suffered, this hardly registers. It is just a stretch of the mouth, that's all. That's all.

Jin focuses on his breath as the Khan begins to thrust. He can control himself. He can subdue his heart and his mind, if only he were strong enough - but focusing on his breathing brings into sharp relief the stench of the Khan's body, sweat-heavy and musky. His knees and back ache terribly; the rope binding his wrists behind him is sticky with his blood. The Khan's thrusts are abrupt and deep; he keeps his fingers knotted in Jin's hair, his grip like iron. It is all Jin can do to keep from gagging as Khotun's cock stiffens in his mouth - a skill he used to be proud of, when the only men near his mouth had honor.

The Khan doesn't speak as he fucks Jin's mouth faster, deeper, not sparing a thought for the man at his knees. He drives into him like an animal, and so makes Jin his prey. Soon Jin is shaking uncontrollably - his body is too weak and his resolve flagging. All he can think of is how badly he wants this to end. Just end.

"Look at me," Khotun growls. Jin obeys, blinking through tears that he refuses to shed. "This need not be your fate. You chose this, Lord Sakai."

He is not wrong. Jin could have chosen death. He could have chosen to lose another tooth, indeed could still sink his teeth into the Khan.

He doesn't.

Khotun comes with a loud moan; he refuses to relax his grip. Jin swallows compulsively, then intentionally, thinking only to make the Khan leave. But - "Are you so parched, Ghost?"

That is all the warning he gives Jin before he begins to piss. It is the first thing to shock Jin, and in his shock, he struggles - no, no, no, as the Khan begins to laugh. The piss pours out around Jin's mouth, soaking his clothes; it fills his mouth and throat, making him gag and moan in protest. Khotun yanks him close and says, "Drink."

No, Jin thinks, no, but the Khan's piss keeps flowing, pouring hot and wet into Jin's mouth. It is shame beyond anything Jin has ever known, a helplessness that makes him want to scream. Instead, he wrenches his eyes shut and begins to drink. He can do nothing else.

It seems endless - the Khan's labored breathing, the soft moans of satisfaction as his piss fills Jin's mouth and belly and drips out of the corners of Jin's mouth. Khotun finally pulls his cock out of Jin's mouth while he is still pissing, the last spurts of it pouring over Jin's nose and face. Immediately, Jin gags and heaves, but nothing comes up.

"Remember this, Lord Sakai. You are at my mercy." Khotun strokes Jin's hair, gently now. "Just as your people are. Choose wisely."

Like that he is gone, and Jin is alone, with only his bitter shame for company. From that shame comes a rage as sharp-edged as his tanto - but there is nowhere to drive that point but his own heart.


End file.
